but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Lords
The Bringers of Disaster Demon Lords. Evil monsters that personify the dark desires of their Evil Masters. They are Demonic Beasts that boast power beyond even that of Demons of the Higher Circle. No Demon Lord exists on Zyreema, as their very presence brings ruin to The World. What Demon Lords do currently exist mark their territory within the Dark Realms of their respective Gods, within an extraordinarily magically dense areas within the Underworld. They can only be called into the rest of the world with elaborate rituals and countless sacrifices as the price for their power is a great dependence on magical energy which most places of Zyreema simply can not provide on the same level as their usual magical habitats. What is more, they are extraordinarily difficult, if not impossible, to control. Just like the mighty Horned Reapers, Demon Lords usually possess such a drive for destruction or for personal satisfaction that trying to reign them in is a labor equivalent to trying to tell a hurricane what to do by asking it nicely, as they merely shrug off most means of magical control that are placed on them. Demon Lords are Evil monsters, neigh unstoppable unless faced with an army or an extraordinary champion of Good. Even Dungeon Keepers hesitate to call on their power unless absolutely necessary - or if the Keeper is a zealous madman fiercely loyal to his Dark God. The Dark Priests typically have less qualms as they see it as their holy duty to follow and serve the Dark Gods and by extension their Demon Lords. Demon Lords and the Dark Gods Many, if not all, Demon Lords are closely tied to a Dark God and serve it with almost absolute loyalty. The exact nature of that connection is speculated about, but as it is know that True Demons are all created personally by Dark Gods, some Dark Priests would refer to a specific Demon Lord as a "child" or even an Aspect of their God and worship it with with the same zeal as the God himself, claiming that the two were, in some spiritual sense, one and the same. Demon Lord Invasions Throughout history, there have only been a few instances where a Demon Lord had been successfully called down to Zyreema. Each instance is regarded as a great disaster that brought the end to countless lives and scarred the continent in ways that can be felt to the modern day. First Demon Lord Invasion The first Demon Lord invasion was a special case in history. It was the only case where a Demon Lord was not called but rather when one was successfully created from, what was once, a member of the Mortal Races. The first Demon Lord to ever set foot on Zyreema was the Black Spell King, a regarded as one of the greatest villains in history and one of the people that caused the Great Cataclysm. Forth Demon Lord Invasion Aska, the Dreamer The Forth Demon Lord Invasion is regarded as one of the smallest ones as it only took the lives of everyone inside a city and it's surrounding area. The could of this Demon, enticed by great rewards to come, managed to summon Demon Lord "Dreamer", a great Demon that had the ability to cause all within miles of it to fall into a deep slumber where it preyed upon their Magic and used that to keep itself anchored to this realm. Luckily, the Avatar managed to reach it before the reach of its power spread too far and slay the monster - but was unable to save a great number of people who fell victim to Dreamer and were either drained of magic until they died or had their souls devoured and sent as an offering to the Dark Gods. Fifth Demon Lord Invasion Ossum Impes, the Living Holocaust The Fith Demon Lord Invasion was the one that marked the rise of Isubiar to the current "Great 5 Dark Gods". A devout (or rather fanatical) cult of the Dark God managed to procure the entire skeleton of a former Red Dragon and use it as a focus to call forth the Demon Lord Ossum Impes from the Underworld.'' Maintaining this enormous ritual required a constant stream living sacrifices and Ossum Impes, who had appeared in the form of a malevolent destructive flame filling the skeletal dragon, was only stopped once the ritual was halted by the brave efforts of a group of Heroes hailing from Galande. The price was steep however. The sheer amount of prisoners, slaves, and even willing cultists sacrificed to keep the Demon Lord within the realm was staggering. In addition, despite truly heroic efforts to halt the rampage, "The Living Holocaust" managed to reduce several mountains and towns to cinders before it was stopped. Other occurrences 'Grazmotten, the Glutton''' When forces of The Light stormed the High Temple of Mordul after the Dark God had been killed by a rival, they found the place guarded by a hideous demonic monster called Grazzmotten the Glutton. According to the few surviving witnesses it looked like a giant maggot that devoured sacrifices – and considered every living being a sacrifice. If it was allowed to grow and feed Grazzmotten would have possibly ushered in another Demon Lord Invasion but, fortunately for The World at large, with Mordul dead the Temple had lost its power and could no longer sustain the Glutton's enormous hunger for magic; it starved to death in a matter of hours after it had eaten the last of its priests, the stone of the temple, a nearby forest and most of the besieging army – and thankfully shortly before it could reach the next bigger settlement. Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Dark Gods